1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cyan ink for ink jet used with yellow ink and magenta ink having excellent fastness property, and an ink jet recording method using these inks.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording method is a recording method of applying a small ink droplet to any one of plain paper or glossy media to form an image, and has become rapidly widespread owing to reduction in costs and improvement in recording speed. In addition to improvement in the quality of images, as digital cameras has rapidly come into wide use, the method has been generally used as a method of outputting photographic images comparable to silver halide photographs.
In recent years, image quality has undergone improvement more than ever owing to, for example, extreme reduction in size of an ink droplet and an improvement of the color gamut involved in the introduction of multi-color inks. There have been growing demands for high level of image quality of recording matters such as reduction of beading. Further, there has been a stronger demand for printing speed.
Toward these demands, an ink containing 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-hexanediol, for example, has been proposed as a technology to improve beading etc. (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-35854). Further, an ink containing, as a coloring material, a phthalocyanine compound with a specific structure is disclosed as an ink for providing an image with excellent fastness property (see Japanese Patent No. 2942319).